


Love Ain't A Synonym for Forever

by PetulantPenmanship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetulantPenmanship/pseuds/PetulantPenmanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamara and Ellen know their time together is coming to a close, but that doesn't mean their sudden affection for one another will. Love can be douchey like that. Part of a prequel to an Abaddon/Tamara fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Ain't A Synonym for Forever

Tamara was fast asleep in the passenger seat, her head pressed against the window. The cadence of her breathing was smooth but evident in the way her shoulders rose and fell. Ellen did enjoy watching her in this state when she was the first one awake. It seemed as if all the girl’s trademark anger never even existed once exhaustion took over. If there was a god in the sky (and for all intents and purposes, there had to be at this point), she very surely blessed the woman Ellen took a shine to with an opportunity to at least forget for a moment all that caused her pain.

Ellen spent most of the morning watching Tamara as she slept. Whatever was playing on the radio payed her no mind. The silence, interrupted every so often by Tamara’s soft snores was oddly alluring, to the point where Ellen began stroking the back of Tamara’s hand. Ellen got lost in the repetitive motion of adoration and continued, even as Tamara awoke to the light touching.

“I’ll give you this much. You managed to keep your hands off me for at least a few hours this time.” The snark was hard to detect but the sleepy smile on her face all but indicated her intent to tease.

Ellen kissed her hand before squeezing it gently with her own. “I know you’re planning on leaving.”

Tamara didn’t respond, looking back out of the passenger window at the graying clouds which began to obstruct the sun’s emergence. “Am I that transparent?”

“Losing your entire family is…”

“Torture.” Tamara spoke the word so quietly that she barely heard herself say it.

“…And something I could never even imagine happening to me. The very thought of losing Jo…”

Tamara nodded, knowing full well that looking at Ellen-anyone at this moment, really, would mean that every single tear she’s held back for close to two years had absolutely no chance of continued dormancy. Both deaths were still fresh in her mind, right down to the wood finish of the table that Issac drank that bottle of Drano in front of.

“I just want you to know that I think it’s a good idea. Starting over where you were born. Before all this. Nebraska is too heavy for you now, and I just wanted you to know that I support you.”

“Even though you won’t be coming with me?” The words hung in the air for a bit, waiting for Ellen’s lungs to catch up and breathe them in before she responded.

“You have to do what’s best for you, sweetheart.”

“Yeah.”

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, and Ellen continued stroking Tamara’s hand. Emotions are certainly hindrances, and Tamara could feel them trying to contort her mouth to beg Ellen to pack everything up, sell the lot the Roadhouse was on, round up Jo and come with her. Abandon this hell on earth and go overseas in an attempt to create at least an illusion of what heaven could be.

That was too much.


End file.
